


A Leap into Salvation

by CoffeeComicsGalore



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anger, Angst, Crying, Depression, Fear, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, Identity Reveal, Poor girl needs a break, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeComicsGalore/pseuds/CoffeeComicsGalore
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING:  ATTEMPTED SUICIDEMarinette has a million thoughts on her mind. She is now the guardian. She lost Adrien to Kagami. She can't fall in love with Chat. She was expected to be perfect and cannot express her feelings. The pain of keeping everything to herself has wreaked havoc to her mental state. She can't handle it anymore and finally decides to free herself from the pain. She did not expect a certain someone to save her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 24
Kudos: 338





	A Leap into Salvation

The sky was clear with the stars glistening throughout the pool of black. The full moon illuminated the Parisian night sky. It was a beautiful night. “How ironic” Chat said with a growl. 

There he was, running across the rooftops, hoping to clear his mind of the day. He recounted the moments, cursing his bad luck in the process. 

Strike one: He told Kagami that he couldn’t be in a relationship with her. It wouldn’t be fair when his heart belonged to someone- no... no. His heart was unexpectedly split between two equally wonderful ladies. As expected, Kagami was upset and chose to skip fencing lessons later on that afternoon. He felt guilty over it. 

Strike two: His father scolded him for whatever unknown reason. It was probably from the stress of Nathalie’s unexpected leave. Adrien didn’t know when she would be back and the lack of her presence made the mansion seem emptier than it had been before. The thought of that caused sadness to overtake him. 

And strike three: Marinette... sweet, amazing, our everyday Ladybug, Marinette was secluding herself. Every time he tried to talk to her, she looked at her feet and barely whispered a hello. Alya and Nino have been trying to get her to come around, but she chose to keep to herself. 

Today, she moved to the empty seat at the back of the room and ignored Alya when asked what was going on. This last change worried the three friends and they collectively tried to come up with a plan to bring her back to her old self. When the bell rang for lunch, she bolted out of the classroom before Alya could even reach her. 

What was going on inside her head? Why did she just shut the world out? Alya tried to speak to Marinette’s parents, but Tom and Sabine couldn’t pry out any information from her. From what they say, all she does now is go to school, work in the bakery, and then retreats to her room for the rest of the night. Tom and Sabine have tried everything in their power to help her, along with finding a specialist to talk to her. Nothing good has come from it. 

Chat ran with no direction until he reached a familiar area to stop and catch his breath. He looked over to see the blue-eyed girl standing on the balcony. She was looking down, her fingers tightly gripping the iron railing. It was late, but not unusual for Marinette to still be awake. _She must be working on some designs,_ he thought. Maybe going to her as Chat could cheer her up. 

He quickly looked down to fix his step, getting ready to pounce over to her balcony. As he looked up, his eyes widened with fear as he witnessed one of the most horrific things he could ever see. She jumped. 

Marinette made a running start and leaped over the balcony. Without hesitation, Chat grabbed his baton and leaped as quickly as he could to grab her before she hit the ground. 

Her eyes were closed. Her arms were spread out like they were wings, giving her the sensation of freedom. Free from the responsibilities. Free from the failed friendships over that bratty liar that vowed to torment her. Free from the heaviness of her heart, of letting go of the one person she loved the most. Free from trying to be perfect. Free from keeping her sorrows to herself and avoiding being akumatized over it. Just free from it all. 

Tears were streaming down her face and she whispered, “I’m sorry” before she hit the ground. But she didn’t. She landed into something soft. She opened her eyes to see Chat holding her tight. 

“Marinette!” He was crying. Tears from the shock of almost losing her fell over his mask. He was holding on to her tightly, running his clawed fingers through her hair. 

“You’re okay. You’re okay.” He whispered. 

When the shock of her rescue wore off, she was angry. “How could you Chat! Let me die! Why couldn’t you let me die?” She was sobbing. Heavy breaths released from her lungs. She was hitting his chest. Trying to get him to let go. 

Chat refused and held her tighter. “No Marinette. You are so important. Why, why would you do this!” 

“Because no one cares. No one cares about how much stress I’m under. No one understands!” 

“Then make me understand.” Chat picked her up bridal style and extended his baton. He stepped onto the balcony and held on to her until he reached the skylight. 

Entering into her room, he laid her down on the bed. He turned around to grab a blanket when he noticed a note and an ornate box. He recognized the box. A black box with a red design. A red design very familiar to the one on his own box that originally contained his miraculous. 

He turned around and noticed that the black earrings that she always wore were not on her. Fear resided in his eyes and coursed through his body. Not wanting to make any assumptions, he grabbed the box and looked over to her. Her eyes were buried in the pillow as she was quietly sobbing. As he opened up the box, he could see it - the ladybug earrings sitting inactive in the box. 

Tikki appeared. She was full of worry over her chosen. “Chat Noir? Where is she?” Her eyes were filled with panic. Chat gestured his head towards the bed and Tikki sped over to her. She placed her paws on her cheek hoping that it would slow her crying down. 

“M’lady?” Chat said with shock. 

Marinette slowed her sob. “Yeah, you’re probably disappointed, huh?” 

“Never in a million years.” He said with sincerity. Chat walked over to her and laid down beside her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he softly tucked her head into his shoulder. 

With little hesitation, he called to his kwami. “Plagg, claws in.” 

Marinette sniffled in his neck. She shut her eyes as his transformation let out the green glow. “Chat, no! What are you doing?” 

“Marinette, you need a friend. You need someone to help you.” 

The voice sounded familiar. It was Chat’s voice, but it was also very similar to one from school. She opened her eyes to see a white button down with a black shirt. A very familiar black shirt with 5 colorful lines across the chest. Slowly, she looked up to see the glassy green eyes peering back at her. 

“A-Adrien?” 

“In the flesh, M’lady.” 

She continued to sob. Of course, the one person she loved would be the same person behind the mask. The world was cruel. She couldn’t have Chat and she couldn’t have Adrien. The heaviness of that fight a few weeks ago still held in the back of her mind. 

“Shhhh.... I’m here now Marinette. Please talk to me. I want to help.” 

“You- you can’t!” 

“Try me. Please Marinette. You need help. You can’t keep everything to yourself. Confide in me. Please.” His eyes started to tear up. “I can’t lose you. Please” 

She could hear the pleading nature to his words. Her tears returned and she became a sobbing mess. “I can’t do this anymore. There’s too much responsibility. No one can understand the amount of pressure I'm in.” 

Adrien started to swirl circles on her back. “My lady. I’m your partner. I have so much trust in you. Please have trust in me. I can be there for you. I may not know what being a guardian is all about, but I do know the stress of being a superhero and being a teenager at the same time. I know the feelings of being confined, being perfect all the time, holding in all that pain. I can help you. I can be here for you.” 

He wanted to tell her he loved her in and out of the mask, but he knew it was not the right time. 

“Let me help you.” 

Marinette sobbed into his chest for a long time. Slowly, her sobs turned into sniffles. The tension in her shoulders slowly left her body. When he looked down to check on her, she was sound asleep. She had been so exhausted, so painfully exhausted, and no one noticed. He didn’t notice. He saw the distance in both her civilian and superhero self, but never put two-and-two together. He wasn’t there for her like she needed him to be. But it’s different now. He wasn’t going to leave her. Not tonight, not ever. 

He set his alarm and held her close. He laid a kiss to the top of her head before whispering out, “I love you, Marinette. Always have and always will.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I cried writing this. My depression has been slowly coming and going over the last few weeks and something inside me needed to write this out. If you need any help, please reach out to someone, anyone. Someone will always be there for you. Never stop believing in yourself. <3


End file.
